2o Dαуѕ STARISH
by XLilyChanX
Summary: A drabble series featuring the STARISH members. Will vary between reader-insert and OC x canon. Have a prompt you would like me to use? Please give a message.
1. Inspiration

**Masato Hijirikawa x OC**

* * *

Inspiration

His blue optics scanned the area outside, taking in the sight of the rain falling from the sky above. For the last weeks he – in his opinion - hadn't been able to write proper lyrics. Whenever he wrote something and read it over he would crumble it into a ball and throw it right in the garbage bin, sighing heavily in frustration. This wasn't like him. It was aggravating him.

"You should pay attention to the beautiful women around. They are wonderful inspiration~" Jinguji 'encouraged' him. With a scoff, the short haired bluenette left the room they shared, his hands tugged deeply into his pockets.

Pacing down the corridors he came to a halt when soft tunes of a piano caught his ear. Without making an expression he approached the classroom where the wonderful tunes came from. His eyes could almost have rolled out of his head.

"Iwate!" he couldn't hold back the astonishment in his voice. The owner of the hands that ever so lightly ran over the keys stopped. Brown eyes widened along with a huge smile, tugging the upper left corners of her mouth north.

"Hijirikawa-san~" the female named Misaki chirped.

"I thought you stopped playing the piano," Masato pondered aloud, not really knowing if to start a small talk with the female or not. He had heard her play the piano before, but then she suddenly stopped. In truth he adored her tunes – they were like candy to his ears.

There was a silence before Misaki shook her head, her gaze turning back to the piano before her. Tracing her fingers over the keys she pressed them with a smile grazing her lips. She never stopped playing the piano – she just needed a break from all of it. The oldest son of the Hijirikawa family found himself enchanted. Her music… it was so lively. So… very different from his own. It gave his heart a pang – beat so strangely in his chest.

"Iwate," he started, his eyes never left her fingers' magic. Without breaking the tune, Misaki looked over at the taller bluenette. "Thank you," a small almost invisible smile tugged at the corners of his mouth before he turned on his heels, leaving the female pianist to her practice.


	2. Ferris Wheel

**Syo Kurusu x Fem!Reader**

* * *

Ferris wheel

Tapping his foot on the ground, the blond singer was gradually getting restless and impatient. Just where was she?

"Syo-kun~" a happy voice chirped not too far from him, instantly making him turn his gaze in the direction. A huge smile appeared on his face. Despite the fact how angry, he was with her just a few moments ago, her happy and cheerful voice just washed away those aggravated feelings.

"[**Name**]!" he shouted over the crowd, greeting the girl with a teddy bear like hug. Holding her so close to his body for a few seconds, his face heated up with a bright red colour.

"I euh… Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he apologized, scrapping the back of his neck in embarrassment. He liked her for so long time, but he just couldn't tell her how he felt about her. However, he was determined that this weekend, when it would _finally_ just be the two of them, he would tell her – one way or another. Earning another giggle from the [**h/c**]nette made him fluster again. Damn it! He hated how easily he could be embarrassed and nervous. Why did he also have to be like that with her around? He was never like that! The bright side of today was he was free from Natsuki and no Jinguji to steal the girl of his dreams.

He could have cursed himself for accepting her invitation to go with her. He was _terrified_ of heights, and there was close to no rides that wasn't taking part in the air. The ghost-house was another story though. The train rode from the ground and never left it, so at least that was something. But then she just had to bring it up.

"Syo-kun! Let's take the Ferris wheel~" she cheered, her eyes shining with hope. Swallowing a big lump down his throat, the blue eyed singer fought to hold back the urge to scream 'no' and run for his life.

"S-Sure!" Gathering some strength within, he sent her a quivering smile, grabbing her by the hand and led her to one of the available baskets. His heart literally hammered in his chest as the whole thing started to drive.

"Syo-kun," [**Name**] started, trying to grab his attention once she felt something was wrong. "What's the matter? You're shaking and sweating! Are you all right?" she asked worried, her delicate hand covering his forehead. Shutting his eyes tight Kurusu shook his head feverishly. He wasn't going to ruin his chances with her. Not after all the trouble he went through to grab her attention.

"Syo-kun, if you don't like it you could just have told me so," she smiled sweetly with a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"I just wanted to make you like me, [**Name**]! I-I-I'm really… sc-sc-ared of heights!" apologized. God how stupid could he be? Now he sure lost every chance he might have.

"It's okay~ I don't like h-heights very much either," a small blush crept over her soft features once again. Shifting closer to his shaking form, her lips pecked the side of his face, her hand gently placed on top of his.


	3. Homework

**Otoya Ittoki x Fem!Reader**

* * *

Homework

Pursing her lips, [**Name**] tried her hardest to understand the lyrics on the table in front of her. She was a great singer, her songs sounded so warm and whole-heartedly. There was just one small problem - she could not read the notes for the music. She simply was not able to understand the meaning of them no matter how hard she tried. Humming a small tune, she soon enough sighed out in sheer frustration.

"This is hopeless! I can't see the meaning of them!" she whined and hid her face in her hands, shaking her head roughly. it was so embarrassing. Not because she had to sing in front of Tsukimya-sensei's class, but she would have to hum the tune as well. Crimson orbs narrowed in sympathy for the smaller female.

"Don't give up, [**Name**]!" he tried. He really tried to encourage her with everything he had. Another deep exhale ripped from the [**h/c**]-netted female. Not only was she supposed to sing in the class – that didn't bother her, no. What bothered her the most was the fact she was going to sing in front of _him._

"Why can't I hear the melody? Why?" a hiss of heartache left her throat. Throwing her hands up in the air she signalled, that she was giving up. Knitting his brows, Ittoki petted her back, rubbing it in comfortable, smooth manners.

Then he decided to try and teach her in another way. Clearing his throat he began to hum his way through the notes, his finger tracing over the notes as he passed them. [**E/C**] eyes followed his finger slide over the notes. She could hear it when he hummed the tune like this – then she understood completely.

"Okay [**Name**], your turn!" the redhead cheered. Feeling her heart pick up a faster pace in her chest, a light shade of pink dusted her cheekbones. Swallowing a lump down her throat she started to hum similar tunes like the redhead did just a moment ago. A mile graced his features and his fingers once again slid over the notes as she passed them.

"Way to go, [**Name**]!" he smiled brightly.

"I-I-I euh… I d-didn't re-really…" she mentally cursed herself for stuttering. Leaning closer, the red eyed male lightly pressed his lips to her heated cheek.

"It wasn't so hard now, was it?" wonderful! Now she wasn't even able to say a thing. Instead a stupid, goofy smile lingered on her face.


	4. Memorable Autograph

**Tokiya Ichinose / Hayato x Fem!Reader**

* * *

If it wasn't for the bleachers, she wouldn't have been able to hear anything over the massive crowd of girls. Her eyes were glued onto the dark blue haired male on the stage. She knew Hayato's secret – Tokiya's secret. But she would never tell him that. She loved his music – Hayato's. No, she loved his voice. The way he brought music to life – yes, that was what she loved the most!

Once the concert ended, [**Name**] snuck around the place, watching her idol exit the stage. She had to hold her breath not to reveal herself, though she was sure he was able to hear her heartbeat. Pressing her back against the wall, she held her hands clenched tightly to her chest as the dark blunette approached her hiding place. Holding her breath she watched him walk by. The second he passed by her, the smell of his cologne hit her nostrils. Inhaling a deep breath, a dark blush tinted her pale cheeks. The scent lingered in her nose for a good while; her eyes closed.

"How long do you plan to stand there?" a suddenly masculine voice tore her out of her trance and blissful little daydream. [**E/C**] eyes banged open, finding herself stand face to face with no other than the idol she had been at concert to.

"I-I euh… I'm sorry! I wasn't spying on you or anything!" she shook her head feverishly from side to side, trying to avoid any kind of eye contact with him – she was way too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"What do you want?" he questioned from her. He might not have changed clothes yet, but [**Name**] knew Tokiya hid his real face from the pubic media. The things she wanted to say died on her tongue, her throat dried out completely, disabling her ability to talk. Every other second she would take a peak up at the tall, young man. The second she looked away, her ears caught the sound of a soft chuckle before something light and soft touched her cheek, causing it to heat up even more.

"H-Haya-Ic-"

"Consider it as a special autograph," he said to the blushing female before he turned on his heels and disappeared into the next car. [**Name**] was frozen in her place as she watched him leave and drive away. Her delicate fingertips lightly touched the spot on her cheeks were his light kiss had bestowed her cheeks mere seconds ago. She didn't even know. She didn't expect and autograph – or maybe she actually had. This was something much more worthy and something she could never wash away do accidentally throw out.


	5. Night Walk

**Ren Jinguji x Fem!Reader**

_Author's note: As requested by Rena Hibari Bonnefoy!_

* * *

Night walk

Cerulean spheres caught a glimpse of [**h/c**] hair waving back and forth as the owner of it leaned over the edge of the small bridge. A smirk came to play on the blond idol's lips. She looked ever so cute when she was in deep thoughts just like that, or simply just stared at the water flowing below.

"My Lady~ what are you doing out at a time like this?" he quizzed from the smaller female. Adjusting her eyes to his form, a small chuckle left her throat.

"I guess the same thing as you, Jinguji-kun," she said once again turning her gaze to the water below. Watching his reflection in the water, small smirk crept upon her lips.

"But I came here to show you my love. Would you happen to tell me you came here for the same reason, [**Name**]-chan?" he cooed in her ear, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. A small shiver ran up her spine. Just like any other girl around the Saotome Academy, she had a certain admiration for the blond, but unlike the other girls; she refused to fall into his trap that easily. Shooting a playful glare at the taller male, [**Name**] openly rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I just came here because I couldn't sleep," she said bluntly. A quiet chuckle rumbled in the back of the blonde's throat. She was so blunt and cute, he sometimes wondered if it was a natural talent of hers or if anyone taught it to her. He decided to go with the first option which, to him, seemed like the most relevant option.

"So what are we staring at?" Ren mused when caught up to her, imitating her standing position, leaning over the edge. Neither of them spoke a word for the next many minutes.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm," Ren was the one to break the silence between them. A grin appeared on her lips.

"You don't really have to,"

"Oh, but I insist. I would be a bad gentleman if I didn't, my Lady," he said with a charming smile. Allowing his arm to sneak around her waist as he led her back to her located dorm. [**Name**] was trying not to pay too much attention to him as they walked. She had refused herself to fall for the womanizer, but she couldn't help but feel how wonderful his arm around her felt. Most of the time she would be looking up at the sky to take her mind off him, watching the stars above.

"So this is it. Sleep tight now~" before she had time to react, his lips made contact with the corner of her mouth, before he with a sly smirk stuffed his hands into his pockets and head back. That Ren!


	6. Sick

**Natsuki Shinomiya x Fem!Reader**

_Author's note: As requested by Animegirl426_

The OC Rei belongs to her!

* * *

Sick

Rei tugged the covers tightly over her head. Of all the times you could chose to get sick on, then she just had to pick right now. Okay, if it was for her to decide, she would have banished all kinds of illnesses in the world. She had a very important exam coming up and then good ol' mister flu had decided to pay her a nasty visit.

The only thing she might just regret was that she had not told her best friend she was feeling ill. She only told Tsukimya-sensei she wasn't feeling so good. But she should have known that when the tall blonde would notice her absence he would freak out.

"Rei-chaaaaaaan!" the voice made her cringe under her cover as a cough ripped its' way out of her throat. "Tsukimya-sensei said you weren't feeling well, so I brought you these!" the overly eager blonde stated as he allowed himself enter the room and shut the door closed with his heel, a plate of something occupied both his hands.

"Nats—"

"I thought we agreed to tell each other everything. I worry for you, you know!" though it wasn't obvious, Natsuki was slightly scolding her and she knew it very well. After all, knowing him for the most of her life had certain advantages (and disadvantages!).

"It's just a small flu. I'm getting better hour by hour," Rei lied.

"You don't have to lie to me, Rei-chan," said the glass wearing idol. A pink colour dusted her cheeks, making her pull the covers over her head in utter embarrassment. She absolutely hated when he was able to see through her lies and acts.

"Huh? What's the matter? Is there something wrong?" Natsuki questioned, tugging the covers off from her upper form. Staring at her blushing expression for a moment he held the plate he brought towards her.

"I brought you veggie cookies! They are healthy and should give you your health back in no time~" cooed the green eyed male. Peeping over the cover, Rei eyed the light burned cookies. Although she never minded his cooking, she had her doubts about them being made of veggies.


	7. Reliability

**Tokiya Ichinose x Fem!Reader**

* * *

Reliability

No one liked it when another student passes away. To you, it was your best friend during your childhood. She was everything to you – the yin to your yang, your sun while you being the moon. You had no words to describe the grief you felt; all the pain and loneliness. You had locked yourself up in your room, curling into a ball on the bed. Your face buried in your shaking limps; knees pulled to your chest and arms wrapped tightly around them as you sobbed uncontrollably. You had so many memories – before this academy. Before that accident! You had been crying so much for hours, that it would be impossible to keep finding tears to cry. To you it was pretty easy. You just couldn't stop the water from falling fiercely down your face.

"[**Name**]?"

You didn't respond, though your ears caught a voice your brain didn't register it. Every time you looked up, memories flashed before your eyes and you were constantly reminded that you now were forever alone in this painful world.

"[**Name**], please calm down and look at me," You shook your head vigorously at his plea. You couldn't even register her own boyfriend's voice. A pair of arms enveloped you into their embrace, holding you tight. The spicy masculine scent stuck in your nostrils. The scent that drove you insane and calmed you down. Instantly you let go of your legs, flinging your arms around his middle, burying your face into his chest as you continued to cry your eyes out. A gentle hand rubbed smooth circles on your back, arms holding you close as if you were about to fall from their grip. All while he whispered small, sweet, calming words into your ear, telling you everything will be all right and you will never be alone. As much as you liked to, you couldn't bring out a single coherent word.

After hours and hours of crying – Tokiya's smooth voice seemed to have gotten through to you. You had calmed down and fell asleep in his arms, your cheeks all red and puffy. Laying down on your bed with you still in arms, the dark blueish haired male cradled you into his arms, tugging the covers over you. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to drift off in a light slumber.


End file.
